Emily The Hedgehog
by Emily The Hedgehog 23
Summary: This is about a new human girl who is excepted in Mobius Academy. She is an outcast bc she is human but will something spectacular happened to change that? Will Sonic, Shadow or Silver find true love? Find out by reading
1. Mobius Academy for Humans and Animals

_Hello, this is Emily the Hedgehog!(Emily Hudson)I'm gonna write a story on part of my life. I don't own any sonic characters, for now I own Emily the Hedgehog and Sarah the Fox_

Ch 1

_**Emily's POV (human)**_

" So this is Mobius Academy for Humans and Animals. It looks different on the Internet. Don't you think?" I said

"Honey, they use satellites to take pictures. " Dad said.

" I knew that, Dad." I said

Since I was fresh meat, I didn't know anyone. We unload my bags, checked in, and headed to Dorm 207 B.

" So Dad, is it gonna be the stairs or the elevator?" I said.

" To prove how fit I am, I'm going to take the stairs." Dad said.

" UGH. Fine. Make a fool out of yourself. I'm taking the elevator.

I rolled my eyes, then stepped on the elevator platform. I looked on my dorm key and it said floor 3, so I click three. I looked side to side looking for Dorm 207.

" AHH HAAA! Found it!" I said

I walked past a door and saw my Dad running up the stairs. He stammered through the doorway.

"Wow Dad, impressive!" I said.

" Let's get going!" He said.

I opened the door and saw four doors labeled A, B, C, and D. I headed towards the B room and unlocked the door with the key. I looked in and see a queen sized bed, blue walls, carpet flooring, a kitchen, a full bathroom, A large dresser, a walk-in closet, a nightstand and two windows, one in my bedroom, and the other one in the kitchen.

" Wow! It's AMAZING!" We said in unison.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now!" Dad said.

"I'm gonna miss you Dad." I said.

We hugged each other. After he left, I got freshened up to greet the other 3. I had on A red top with blue sleeves, black jeans with blue and black shoes. My hair is medium length and brown with a red headband. I sat in the Dorm opening with all the rooms and waited for the rest to come. I heard the locks twist and in came a grey fox with orange hair, a short white top, a black jacket, blacks shorts, and orange shoes with black soles. Her eyes were light blue.

" Hello. My name is Emily Hudson. What's yours? I said.

" I don't talk to the likes of humans." she said

I was shocked at how rude she was.

" Fine, be mean. You reap what you sew." I said under my breath.

I got bored waiting, so I decided to unpack a little. While arranging things, I found some Blue Raspberry Sour Punch straws, a family photo, and my viola. I smiled at the photo and sat it on my dresser. I picked up my viola case and sat it on the foot of the bed. I sat on the bed for 2 seconds then decided to wait in the dorm opening and greet the other two residers.

" It is way past boring." I said.

The lock twisted and black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, ruby red eyes, gloves with golden rings, technologically advanced shoes, and white fluffy chest fur came through the doorway.

" Let's try this again. " I thought.

I stood up at said.

" Hello. My name is Emily Hudson. What's yours?" I said.

" Leave me alone, human. " He said.

I had a look of defeat on my face. Then a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes came in.

" Last try. " I thought.

" Hello. My name is Emily Hudson. What's yours?" I . said

" Well hello Emily. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. " He said

We shook hands, then that rude black hedgehog interrupted.

" What are you doing here Faker?" He said.

" Well excuse me Shadow I was assigned Dorm Opening 207 as well. " Sonic said.

" You 2 know each other?" I said

They both looked at me like really?

" I'm gonna leave due to this awkward moment." I said

I walked to my dorm room and ate my Blue Raspberry Sour Punch Straws while I waited to get my schedule.

_**Sonic's POV**_

Shadow was looking confused at Emily's door. Then he turned to me and glared.

" Don't try to start anything Faker." He said

" Come on Shadow, since when have I done anything bad? " I said

" Prison Island." He said

" You framed me, plus Amy forced me to leave !" I said

" Whatever Drama Queen. " He said.

"Shadow went to Dorm 207-D, Emily went to Dorm 207- B, There's stuff in front of Dorm 207- A, so I guess Dorm 207- C is mine. " I said

I threw my stuff on the floor and hopped on my bed.

_**Emily's POV(human)**_

I heard the intercom say

" All freshmen and sophomores please come to the auditorium to get your schedules at this time."

I put on my shoes and headed down stairs. I went down the stairs. When I passed by the art room, I saw a silver hedgehog with 5 quills pointing up in the front and 2 big quills pointing down in the back. I looked at him coming up and saw me looking at him. I walked away then

" Hey you!" He said

I turned around to see the silver hedgehog. He smiled and said

" Hello. I'm Silver the Hedgehog." He said

" Hello Silver. My name is Emily. " I said

" So are you a freshman?" He asked

" No. I'm a sophomore, but it's my first year here. " I said

" Me too! Do you want to walk together?" He said

I blushed then smiled and said

" I would love to."

He held out his hand. I took it and we walked to the auditorium.

We got our schedules and headed back to our dorms. Then they called all juniors and seniors to get there scedules

" So, what your dorm number?" I asked

" 206- B. " He said

" Really? Mine is 207-B. " I said

" Awesome." He said

" What do you have?" I said

He handed me his schedule. It read

1st: World Geography

2nd: Graphic Designs

3rd: Physical Science

4th: Orchestra

5th: Geometry

6th: Comp Tech

7th: Adv Lang Arts

" Wow, I guess you like computers. " I said

" Yeah. What do you have?" he asked

I handed him my schedule. It read

1st: Hon Lang Arts

2nd: Graphic Designs

3rd: Physical Science

4th: Orchestra

5th: World Geography

6th: Culinary Arts

7th: Geometry

" You like to cook?" He asked

" Yeah I guess so. " I said

We made it to our dorm openings.

" Well bye until tomorrow!" I said

He hugged me and I hugged back. I smiled and waved bye. Then the intercom said

" Lights out in 15 minutes."

I took a shower and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

_How was that. I will try to update ASAP or AFAP. I'm writing this in my book/journal so that I know what (mostly) to write/type. Well favorite, follow, and R&R!:)_


	2. Love Drama

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed Ch 1. Now it's time for Ch 2. Enjoy!

Ch 2

Emily's POV (human)

" Waking up at 6AM is a pain in the ass. I remember when I was little. I used to enjoy waking up early. Now I hate waking up unless it's a special event that I enjoy. " I said.

I took a shower and got dress. I wore a striped red shirt dress with a black belt, black tights, 7ured slides. While I was packing my bag for the day, I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards the door and opened it. There stood Silver. He had on a

brown jacket, his normal shoes and sunglasses.

" Hello Emily." he said.

" Hi Silver. Nice to see you again." I said

" I was wondering... if... you wanted to..." he said

" If you wanted to what?

I shook my in realization.

" I'm sorry for rushing you. " I said

"It's okay. I know it was an accident. " Silver said

I smiled on the outside, but on the inside I was in shame. I felt bad like my heart skipped a beat. Then he grabbed my hand and said

" Don't feel bad. It's ok, I promise

I was holding in my tears. Then I couldn't hold them in any longer. I grabbed a hold of Silver and cry in his chest. He hugged back. I just wanted to embrace this wonderful moment, even though we met yesterday. He broked the hug when wiped away my tears.

" Thank you Silver." I said

" No problem Emily." He said

" I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Starbucks with me. " Silver said

" Sure. Let me get my stuff ready and we can go. " I said

I went to my bed and grabbed my purse. Then I said

" Ok. I'm ready "

He walked over to me. He put out his hand and I took it. Then we walked out of the dorm and I locked the dorm, and headed towards the stairs.

" So, are you ready?" he asked

" I guess I am. How about you?" I said

" I don't know. But I know it's gonna be even harder this year. " Silver said

He pushed open the door. Then he put his hand around my waist. I blushed ten shades of red, then looked at him. He looked back at me with confusion. He apparently read my mind and removed his hand from around my waist, then smiles and giggles at me. I kind of got mad and blushed at the same time. Then a pink hedgehog with a red dress and headband came up to me with anger.

" Don't even think about stealing Sonic from me, human!" She said

" What makes you think I want to take Sonic from you?" I said

" Well, you're nice to him and you have a dorm next to him. " She said

" Sounds like you're jealous of her, Amy. " Silver said

" Are not!" Amy said

She stormed off in a jealous manner.

" Thank you Silver." I said

" It's nothing, honest. Well let's get going " he said

We walked towards Starbucks. The line wasn't very full so it didn't take long.

" What do you want? " Silver said

" Umm... a mocha cappuccino will do. " I said

" Ok. May I have a mocha cappuccino and a latte. " Silver said

" Will that be all?" the cashier said

" Yes." he said

" Okay. That will be $5. 74." the cashier said

"Ok." he said

We waited until our order number was called. I went up to get it. I gave the cashier the money, then he said

" You're a human so you'll probably hear some rude things said about you. Just a heads up." he said

" Thanks for the warning. Goodbye." I said

I walked over to Silver looking confused.

" Um.. is everything ok Emily?"Silver said "

I snapped out of space and looked at him.

" Yes, everything's alright. " I said

" That's good. " he said

We walked upstairs to the 3rd floor. Then we walked down the hall until we saw Dorms 206 and 207. Then he hugged me and I hugged back. Then, out of the blue, he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed then kissed his cheek. I opened the Dorm opening door, then I turned around to close/lock the door. Then, I turn to face Shadow, who seemed unhappy.

" Hello there, Emily. " He said

" Hello Shadow." I said awkwardly

He walked over to me , with lust in his ruby eyes. I blushed and backed up a little. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. I wanted to scream but something bad would happen. He played with my hair a little. I was starting to get creeped out.

" Um.. Shadow? What are you doing?" I asked

Then he pinned me to the wall. He licked near my lips. I was beyond frightened. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Then, he turned me from the wall to the floor. Then he kissed me. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Then I reached for the mocha cappuccino and poured a little on Shadow. He held the slight burn. Then I went to my dorm room. When I tried to close the door, it wouldn't Shadow grabbed my arm. My hands slipped from the door knob and Shadow ran and catched me from falling on my head. We looked into our eyes. He pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips connected and our hands soon met. I thought to myself

" Who am I gonna chose? Silver or Shadow?"

How was that? I know it might suck, but i'm a novice at Fanfiction writing. Please Follow, Favorite and R&R! :)


	3. WHAT?

Hello peps. I hope you've enjoyed that last chapter. Now its time for Ch 3. Enjoy !

Emily's POV (human)

" I can't believe it! Shadow is kissing me! If he likes me, then why was he being mean to me yesterday?" I thought.

He broke the kiss and then he held me close to him. Then we looked at each other.

" See ya in class cutie. " he said.

I looked at him with confusion. He smiled then winked at me. He left my dorm and I sat on my bed.

" What am I gonna do? I have to choose between Silver and Shadow. School hasn't evsn started yet!" I said

I waited for the bell to ring. Then at 8AM, the bell rang, and students were exiting their dorms. I grabbed my bag and headed for Honors Language Arts. I exited the dorm building and headed for the classes. I looked at my schedule. It had the Room number as well.

" So its Rm 183, on the second floor. Huh" I said.

Then a raccoon with a green shirt and black pants came up to me.

" Hello mate. My name's Marine. " She said

" Why hello Marine. My name is Emily. " I said

" Can I see your schedule, mate?" She said .

I handed her my schedule. Then she jumped up and down and said

" Yay. We have 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th together! " she said

I laugh and said

" Well, we better get going before we get into trouble. "

Marine nodded her headed and we walked down the hall until we saw Rm 183. We entered and saw bunch of animals, not humans.

" I guess I'm the only human student in this class. " I said.

Then the teacher walked in the class.

Me and Marine went to the back right part of the classroom.

" Well at least the teacher is human. " I said.

" Hello class. My name is Dr. Richardson. I will be your 1st period teacher. I need some time to arrange seats. You may talk for now. " he said

Then Amy came up to me with a white bat and a purple cat.

" Hello Amy." I said while smiling

" Stop trying to act all innocent. " Amy said

I looked with confusion. Marine spoke up.

" What do you asses want?" She said.

They grinned at Marine, then pointed to me

" STAY AWAY FROM OUR MEN!" The three said in unison.

" What are you talking about?" I said

" Silver, Sonic, and Shadow. They belong to us three. " The white bat said.

" They came to me. I didn't go to them. " I said.

"Class, please take your seats. " Dr. Richardson said

" This isn't over. Just you wait!" Amy said

Then a green hedgehog with a fanny pack came over to me.

" Hey. Don't mind them. " he said

" Who are you? " I asked

" Name's Manic the Hedgehog " he said

" Well, thank you Manic ." I said

The bell rang about 30 minutes later.

" Well see you in 3rd block!" Marine shouted running towards her 2nd block.

I waved, then sighed. I took another peek at my schedule.

" Graphic Designs, Room 95, first floor. " I said

Then I walked in the class. I got stares from everyone. All of them were animals. Silver waved at me and I waved back.

" Listen up class. My name is Ms. Vanilla. You may talk until a few minutes after class.

Then Silver sat next to me.

" Hi Emily. " he said

" Hi Silver. I wonder if we are talking in every class period. " I said.

" It's more than likely. " I said

Silver left to talk to Sonic. Sonic's life seemed hard because Amy was a nightmare to Sonic. 45 minutes passed and the bell rang. Me and Silver held hands and caught up with Marine.

" Hello Marine. " Silver said

" Hiya Silver matey!" she said

We walked into Physical Science. I looked around and saw Shadow, Blaze, Rouge and Amy.

" Damn. Why are most of my classes living hellholes?" I thought to myself.

Rouge and Blaze just glared at me while Shadow just winked and smiled. I went to a seat while Silver and Marine followed.

We could talked all day, but I didn't have anything to talk about.

" Emily, you okay?" Silver and Marine asked

Once again, I was in space thinking about something important.

" Yeah . " I said.

I got bored so I took out a sheet of paper and drew something. The bell rang. Me and Silver walked to 4th block.

It was like this all day.

Then after 7th, Marine departures and Silver got tired and went back to his dorm. I was lonely. Then, while walking back, my phone vibrated(sorry for not mentioning my phone until now:(.. ). I looked at the notifications.

" A new message, huh. From Shadow " I said

I opened it and it read

" Meet me in the forest at the back of the building. "

I ran out to the back

" This better be important. " I said

I made it to the forest.

" It doesn't look like he's here. " I said

Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Amy, Rouge and Blaze. Then I blacked out.

Then I awoke from my blackout and realized I was in a glass-like jar. I saw a 2 tailed fox and the 3 haters.

" Let me out of here!" I screamed.

I thought " It like he didn't hear me. "

" Then I tried kicking it, but it electrocuted me and I fell to my knees. The fox started to press buttons then a strange liquid started to fill the jar. Before it could drown me, I saw Amy, Rouge and Blaze laughing evilly. I blackout again.

The next morning, I woke up in pain.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

Shadow kicked down the door and ran to me. Then he stopped and gasped.

" What … happened?" I asked

He found my mirror and showed it to me.

" I'm a hedgehog." I said

I was happy but sad because of what my dad might say. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my hands, then a ring appeared on my hand. Then a strange wind blew around me. Then I had on an outfit which looked liked Reimu Hakurei's(Touhou Anime Project). I walked out with tired in my attitude(what?).

I was a yellow hedgehog with red eyes, brown, longer hair with a red headband, a red, sleeveless shirt with a white collar and an orange tie, a red shirt with a cut in the front, which had a white "underskirt", red shoes, and red sleeves.

" Well, here's to another goddamn school day.

I know its suck... but please Favorite, Follow, and R&R.


	4. Here's a Surprise!

Hello again! Thank for reading and reviewing! Now's it time for Ch 4! In this chapter we will introduce my OC, Sephora the Hedgehog! YAY

Emily's POV (hedgehog)

I walked passed Shadow and flopped on my bed. He sat next to me. Then there was a knock on the door. Shadow got up to open it

Shadow's POV

I heard a knock on the door, so I went to answer it.

" Who is it?" I said

" Shadow? What are you in Emily's room?" Silver said

I looked back at her. She got off the bed and grabbed her viola and took it out of the case. I opened the door.

" See for yourself. " I said

I looked at Silver then at Emily.

Emily's POV (hedgehog)

I looked at Silver, who looked astonished.

" Emily... what happened?" Silver asked frightened

" I... I don't remember." I said

I looked down and started to crying on my instrument. Silver and Shadow hugged me.

" Thank you, very much. " I said

" It's ok. " Silver said

" We're here for you. " Shadow said

Then Silver left. I turned to Shadow and he smiled at me. I was really confused. He pulled close to him and we kissed. Our lips were connected for a while. Then I broke the kiss for air. Then we just stared into each others eyes.

* It's not normal to stare into red iris's and your eyes are red.

He left to make sure his stuff was ready. I ran to my instrument to wipe it off. I sighed and packed up my viola, grabbed my bag and headed out of my dorm. I was walking to 1st period, then I saw Marine. I smiled and ran towards her. She saw me and looked confused. I stopped in front of her and she said

" Who are you?" She asked

" It's me, Emily." I said

I showed her my schedule and she jumped and said

" Yay, you are Emily matey." she said

I laughed sarcastically then realized

" We gotta go. We'll be late to class. " I said

She nodded her head then we headed to Room 183. We walked in and then to our seats. I heard whistles while walking to our seats. I blushed lightly to the fact of whistling.

" Class, today you will show what you know by answering this packet of work. You may work as a group or individually. " He said.

Then he passed out the packets and Marine and I started working. Then a green hedgehog with a black jacket, sunglasses and a scratch on his stomach came up to me.

" Hey there sweetie. " he said

" Um.. hello. " I said

I looked at Marine.

" Do you need something?" I asked

" I need an ambulance, because you are an angel who fell from heaven. " he said

" That's sweet. " I said

He walked away.

" That was weird. " I said

" You ain't lyin'. " said Marine

We went to work. 20 minutes later, we finished and we walked up to Mr. Richardson's desk and handed him the packet. He accepted it and leaned back in his chair.

" For a hedgehog, you're really smart. " he said

" Well, I'm not exactly a hedgehog." I said rubbing

" What? " He said with confusion

" Um.. nevermind. " I said

I went back to my seat and Marine followed me. A couple of minutes later, the bell rang. Marine and I waved bye and Silver caught up with me.

We walked into class, but no one but the teacher was there.

" Hello again. " She said

She looked at me closely.

" Why, aren't you the human from yesterday?" she asked

" Um... yes. Yes I am. " I said

She smiled and said

" Please take a seat. " she said

When the classroom got situated, she put on a video about graphic designs. It lasted the whole class period. The bell rang and student rushed through the hallway.

Marine saw Silver and ran to us.

" Hi Silver. Long time no see!" she said

" We saw each other yesterday. But anyways, hello Marine. " Silver said

We walked in 3rd period. This time I noticed Amy was there. She looked at me closely and her eyes widened. I ran to my seat while me and Silver and Marine followed me.

" Alrighty class. Now you must complete this packet. You may work as a group. " Dr. Robotnik said

He sat down and Marine, Silver and I looked at each other. Amy walked over to me and crossed her hands.

" Why are you sitting with Silver, Emily? " Amy said slyly.

" Because we are friends. " I said

" You sure about that? " She said slyly

" What do you mean? " I said

" AMY! Leave her alone!" Silver yelled

Amy's hands dropped and she said

" Fine. " and walked away.

* I'm kinda slow.

I thought to myself " What was that all about?"

The bell rang and Marine ran to her 4th period class. Silver held my hand. Once we got to orchestra, we heard a lovely cello solo. It was Mrs. Leonard.

*She was my orchestra teacher.

We sat down and listen to her play. She ended her piece. We clapped. Then I saw Shadow and Sonic enter the room. I was surprised that they would interest in orchestra.

" Welcome class. My name is Mrs. Leonard. Please write down on a sheet of paper which instrument you would like to play. You may choose from a violin, a viola, a cello, or a bass

* cello- violoncello

*bass- double bass

If you want to know about a certain instrument, please find me.

Sonic and Shadow came over to Silver and I.

" So, Emily. What instrument do you want to play? " Sonic asked

" Well, isn't it obvious? I wanna play viola." I said

Shadow had his hand out and sonic put 5 dollars in his hand. I laughed.

" So what are you 3 planning to play?" I asked

" Well, I'm playing cello. " Silver said

" I'm playing violin. " Sonic said

" I wanna play bass. " Shadow said

" Looks like we have a quartet here. " said Mrs. Leonard

We looked at her then at each other.

" But Mrs. Leonard. Isn't a quartet two violins, a viola and a cello? We need to make a quintet so Shadow can be in. " I said

I looked away and saw a grey hedgehog with blue ends, a dress like Amy's but black with a lighter blue stripe at the bottom, blue shoes with a black stripe going down the middle and white gloves with black rings. Her eyes were blue.

" I'll be right back. " I said

I ran towards her and slowed down as I approached her.

" Hello. My name is Emily. " I said

" Um... hi. My name is Sephora. " she said

" What instrument do you plan on playing? " I asked

" Violin. " she said

" Awesome. Will you be a part of our quintet? I asked

She smiled and said

" Sure. "

I smiled and said

" Come on and follow me." I said

We ran over to Shadow, Silver and Sonic.

" I'm back. " I said

" You found someone. " Sonic said

" Yep, she's a violin player. " I said

" Now it works out just fine. " I said

" Oh... now Sonic, Sephora. You have to decide who's gonna be 1st violin and 2nd violin. " Mrs. Leonard said.

" I'll be 1st violin." Yelled Sonic

" I'll be 2nd violin. " said Sephora

The bell rang and the students left

" I'll see you in class tomorrow." said

We waved and left for 5th.

In 5th(World Geography), we played a game on maps. In 6th(Culinary Arts), we saw some of the different things and events. In 7th(Geometry), I did some worksheets with Marine and got a lollipop.

Since, I was tired, I attempted to run to my dorm. I got tired halfway and decided to walk. On the way, I saw Shadow walking with Sonic. I ran to them and stayed with them. We continued until we reached Dorm 207. Shadow unlocked the door and we saw the grey fox(mentioned in Ch 1). See was with a red echidna.

" Um.. Sarah? Why are you and Knuckles here?" Shadow asked.

My eyes widened and I almost fainted, but I held in the feeling. I inched my way in the dorm opening and unlocked my door. I slowly walked in and turned around to look at them to see Sarah and Knuckles kissing. I had a look of disgust then quickly closed the door.

" Ugh. That's just gross!" I said sliding down on the door.

I wanted to throw up but I held it in. I took a shower and fiddled with my viola a little. My eyes were starting to close. I shook my head and said

" I should probably call it a day. " I said

So, I packed my instrument. I got in my bed and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

So, how was that? I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! See you next time with Ch 5! Favorite, Follow and R&R! :)


	5. A New Love?

Hello again! Thank you very much for reviewing! It means alot to me! I am introducing another OC Violet the Fox! So without further ado, Here's Ch 5 ! Enjoy!

Emily's POV (hedgehog)

I woke up at 6AM.

" WHY WORLD!? I'm so used to waking up that I can't stay asleep!" I yelled.

I fully woke up and took a shower. I got dress for the day. I wore a white flowery shirt dress, a black belt, black tights, and white slides. Then there was a knock on the door. I ran and open the door. When I opened it, I saw Sonic, Shadow and Silver standing with smiles on their faces.

" Give me a second, please. " I said

I close the door and walked to my bed. I packed my school bag, grabbed my viola and headed towards the door. I opened it and smiled and said

" Ready. "

We walked down to the cafe. Once, we got there, Rouge, Blaze, and Amy came up to us.

" What do you think you're doing , Emily? " Rouge said

" Um ... what are you refer to? " I said

" ENOUGH! We challenge you to a duel!" Amy yelled

My eyes widened and so were Shadow's, Silver's and Sonic's. They laughed an evil laugh.

" Meet us after 2nd block, at the park. " She said

I wanted to cry but I held my tears in. I held my head up high. Then I started walking towards Starbucks. They catched up with me. Shadow went up to the counter.

" Hello. Welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you? " She said

" Yes may I get 3 lattes. " Shadow said

" What do you want? " He turned to me and said.

" Um ... I would like a mocha cappuccino. " I said smiling

" And a mocha cappuccino. "He said to the cashier.

" Will that be all? " She asked

" Yes. "

" Ok that will be $9. 78. " She said

He nodded his head. Our order was soon called. He handed out our drinks. Once, that was done, we started walking back to our dorms. On the the way back, I saw Sephora. I ran to her.

" Hello Sephora. " I said

" Hello, ... Emily, right? " she said.

I nodded my head.

" So this is your dorm? " I asked

" Yes. " she said

" Hey, Sephora? Do you have a phone? " I asked

" Yeah. " She pulled out her phone.

" Can I have your number? Afterall, we are friends, right? " I laughed and then smiled.

She looked astonished and smiled

" Yeah, I guess we are friends" She said

She wrote it down on a sheet of paper then handed it to me. Sonic, Shadow and Silver caught up to us.

" Hello Sephora. " Sonic said

" Hello. " She looked at him.

They stared at each other for a while.

" Earth the Sonic and Sephora?" I said

They snapped out of space.

" Lovebirds. " Silver said

Shadow and Silver started to giggle. Sephora got mad, dropped her head and summoned her double kitana blades. She pointed them at Silver and Shadow.

" You made her mad. " Sonic said

I tried to calm her down

" Wow... um Sephora. He was joking. " I said nervously.

She dropped summoned them back into her hands. I sighed and looked at Silver and Shadow. I shrugged at them. We went to our dorms, got our stuff for class, and headed to our 1st block.

" So, Sephora? What do you have for 1st period? " I asked.

" Honor Language Arts. " She said.

" I've never seen you in class. " I said

We walked towards 1st block and met up with Marine.

" Hello matey. Who's your friend?" She smiled

" Marine, this is Sephora. Sephora, this is Marine. "  
I said

" Hello Sephora mate!" Marine said.

" Hello Marine. " Sephora said

We walked into the class. While everyone was settling down, the teacher walked in.

"Please get into groups of 4. " He said

Marine, Sephora and I were a group but we needed someone else. I looked around and saw a purple fox with lime green hair, a purple dress and lime green slides. She was shy so she didn't really have a group. I ran towards her.

" Hello. My name is Emily. "I said

" Hello. My name is Violet. " She said

" Do you want to join our group? " I said

She smiled. " Yes. I would love to!"

I grabbed her hand and walked her over to our group.

" Hello matey. " Marine

" Hello. " Violet said

" Ok. Now. I will hand out a play

to each group. This will go on until tomorrow. You may begin." Mr. Richardson said.

We were working then the bell rang.

" So Violet. What do you have next? " I asked

" Culinary Arts." She said

" Oh ok. " I said

" What do you have, Sephora ? " I asked

" Graphic designs. " She said

" I'm really blind. Me too." I said

We walked into the class. The assignment was on the board. I sat at a computer and got started. An hour later, the bell rang. I went to the park.

" Hello. " Amy said

I turned around and I saw Amy run towards with her hammer. She swung it at me and I flew back to a tree and I hit it. I hesitated to get up. Then Rouge started her spin kick I ran from the tree. Then Blaze shot fireballs at me. I was trying to catch my breath. Then they all ran towards me. I jumped up and backflipped onto the wall behind us. Then, I felt a spark in my hand. Then I heard a voice.

" You've have earned your elemental powers " It said

I jumped down and landed in a fighting stance. Rouge ran towards me. I pointed my hand at her.

" Lightning Bolt. " I said

Then a lightning bolt shot out of my hand and shocked her. Then Blaze ran towards me.

" Put your hands together. " the voice said

I put my hands together and 2 waves of water hit Blaze. My eyes widened at the forces that I had. I looked at Amy and she was shaking.

" NO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Amy said

She ran to me with her hammer

" Stomp on the ground and thrust your hands forward. " the voice said.

I did just that. Then a brick wall popped up. She hit it and it broke then I clapped and put my hands on the ground and a huge blast blasted Amy. I stood there, then walked back in the building. It was 4th period. I went to the orchestra room.

" Hello Mrs. Leonard. " I said

" Hello Emily. I see you brought your viola. " She said.

I sat down and unpack my viola and started playing William Tell Overture.

" Wow. You are really good at playing viola. " Mrs. Leonard said.

Then I heard clapping. I looked at the doorway and there stood SIlver, Shadow, Sephora, and Sonic. I smiled. Shadow and Silver went to the cello and bass section, grabbed the appropriate size instrument and sat in a chair. Then Sephora summoned her violin and Sonic went to the violin section and grabbed the right sided violin. Mrs. Leonard handed us sheet music for Simple Gifts.

" I would like you to work on this. " She said

We all nodded and began to learn it. The bell rang. Then, after 7th. I went to my dorm and kept working on Simple Gifts. While practicing, someone knocked on my door. It was Silver, Sephora, Sonic and Shadow.

" Hello. " I said

" Can we practice with you? They said

I smiled

" Sure." I said

We learned the pieces and then we played together.

" That was epic. " Silver said.

I laughed.

Then Silver left.

" Um ... Sephora ? " Sonic said

" Yes. " she said

" Will you go out with me? " he said

She thought for a second

" Yes. " She said

Sonic was finally happy. He pulled Sephora closed and kissed her.

" Awww so cute. " I said

They looked at me. I giggled. Then Shadow pulled me in and kissed me.

" Goodnight, Emily. " He said

" Goodnight, Shadow. ". I said.

Everyone left. I packed up my instrument, took a shower and fell asleep

How's that? I might have grammatical errors. I hope I don't. Please Favorite, Follow and R&R! :)


	6. A New Transfer

Hello again! I hope that you have enjoyed that last chapter! Now. Here's Ch 6! Enjoy!

_**Emily's POV (hedgehog)**_

I woke up and got ready for school. I looked in the closet.

" What happened to my clothes? " I said

Then I heard the voice say

" Well if you're gonna have earth powers, you need a daily outfit. "

" That makes no sense whatsoever. " I said

I sighed and took a shower. Then I had on a red shirt dress with a silver outline, which had a cut on the bottom half, a black ring belt, a white underdress, black tights and a black neck ring. My shoes had red tips with a silver stripe going down the middle and black sides. I had white gloves with black rings around the wrists. I had a red headband. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I started to pack my bag and eventually finished. I headed towards the door. When I left out of my dorm, I saw Sarah. She smiled at me then said.

" I remember you. "

I smiled and left.

" Awkward. " I said

I walked down to the cafe. Then someone pushed me on the ground.

" Hey, that wasn't very nice. " I said

" Well you're not a nice girl. " She said

I looked up and saw Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. I sighed and said

" If you're referring to what happened yesterday as not nice, then you're wrong. It's called being serious. "

Amy pulled out her hammer and swung it at me. I flipped back and ran. They were running towards me. I stopped, turned around and stomped on the ground. Then a scythe came from the ground. I grabbed it and spun it. They ran towards me. I stomped on the ground and a wall shot up. I ran outside. Then Amy broke the wall with her hammer. See swung multiple times. I dodged it and ran towards her. I pointed my hands towards the ground.

" Why don't you come over? I said

All three of them ran towards me. I expanded my arms and threw them up. They went flying landing a few feet from me. Then Shadow ran out where we were.

" Emily!" he said

He ran towards me.

" You ok?" he said

" Yeah. I have unfinished business to attend. " I said

He chuckled.

" Ok." he said and left.

Rouge ran towards me with anger. I quickly summoned my scythe. She kicked at me and and I blocked it. This went on for a couple of minutes. She got tired of playing around. She jumped in the air and prepare her screw kick. I started to spin the scythe. She was struggling then she flew into the tree. Amy and Blaze looked at me with astonished and ran back in the building. I walked around and saw Shadow at Starbucks.

" I'm back. " I said

He looked at me with a smile. I smiled back. He continued his business with the cashier. He handed me a mocha latte.

" Thanks. " I said

" No problem. " he said. Then he started looking at me confused.

" What's with the new look? " he asked

" Oh this? Well, when I woke up, I was looking for my other clothes and then a voice told me that I had to wear this. " I said

" Ok. " he said

The school day went as usual.

_**Time Lapse **_

It is the 2nd quarter. Shadow and I are dating. We walked through the hallways and people would notice us. To tell you the truth, I didn't like being all that noticed. Just a normal relationship. Silver came walking down the hallway.

" Hey guys. " I said

Then we waved.

" Have you heard the news? We have a new transfer student!" I said

" It that so? I wonder who it is." I said.

I went to 1st period. Then a hedgehog with white fur, white, medium hair with red streaks, a red top and loose black pants sat at the front. Her eyes were crimson. The class settled and the teacher spoke.

" Good Morning class. We have a new student joining us. " Mr. Richardson said

" Um.. hello my name is Crimson. " she said

I waved at her. She sat down. and we began.

Sorry that this chapter is really short but I hope you've enjoyed. Please Favorite, Follow and R&R! :)


	7. A Special Day

Hello, Thx for reading and reviewing. Sorry for not typing until a couple of days later. My sister (CrimsonBlueRose) is writing a story with me in it so yeah.. idea and grammar help. So let's move on!

Emily's POV

It was still 1st Period and we had a new transfer student. We worked while she just sat there looking at me. I knew deep inside exactly who she was. Then the bell rang and I ran towards her and hugged her. She looked confused and turned around slowly. I waved at her.

" Um... who are you? " I said

" You don't remember me? " She said.

" Well you do look familiar. " I said

" I'm your sister. " She said

I gasped. I hugged her back.

"Why'd you transfer here? " I said

" I don't really know. " She said

I walked down the stairs. Then I saw a wolf. She turned and saw me. She screamed and ran towards me. I got scared an ducked.

"Why are you ducking? " She said.

I looked up and saw she was smiling.

"HEY EMILY! CAN WE BE FRIENDS!?" Midnight cried and ran over to Emily.

" I guess," she replied.

"YAY! " Midnight star yelled.

"We have the almost same schedule! Did you know!?"

"No, I didn't." Emily said.

"Let's go!" A red and orange wolf walked up to Emily.

" Looks like you met my girlfriend, Midnight

Star. Hi, I'm Midday Sun." he replied and held out his hand.

" Hi, I'm Emily Hudson. Yeah, I did meet your girlfriend." Emily shook his hand.

" I have the same schedule as Midnight. She...She tortured the head to have me have the same schedule.. so expect her scary side." He said

" I'll be sure to watch out. " I said

We headed to 2nd period. We walked and met up with Silver.

" Hi Silver. I'd like you to meet Midnight Stars and Midday Sun. "

I turned to them.

" Midnight, Midday, I would like you to meet Silver. " "

Hey Silver. " Midnight said

Then Shadow came up to me.

" Hey sweetie. What you doing? "

" Shadow, this is Midnight Stars and this is Midday Sun. " I said

" Hello. " Shadow said

" We should get going. " I said

We went to 2nd block and got a study guide.

We went on ADMIN and got started. Since, we could work in groups, Shadow, Silver Sonic, Midnight, Midday and I worked in a group. Then, 45 minutes later, the bell rang. Then it was 4th block. I saw was Crimson walking downstairs. I walked into the orchestra room. I went into the instrument and sat down in my chair. Shadow grabbed his instrument and sat down. I started to pizzicato Call Me Maybe. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder

" What are you playing? " Shadow asked

" Umm... Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. " I said.

" Ok. Can you play Simple Gifts? " He said

" Sure. I'd be happy to." I said

" Let's try to play Simple Gifts. " Said Mrs. Leonard

We played through it. The bell rang. The day was passing by. Between class, we would talk. The day had ended. I headed to my dorm and got started on my homework. Then there was a knock on my door. I went up to answer it. I saw Shadow.

" Umm ... Emily? Would you like to go somewhere with me? " he asked blushing.

" Sure, I guess. "

" He grabbed my hand and said Chaos Control. We appeared in front of the mall. He hugged me and I hugged back. We walked into the mall and looked

at clothes. I saw a red strapless dress with silver sequins at the top and crossing the dress.

" Did you find something that you liked? " He asked

" Yes. I did".

I pointed to the dress. He smirked. I picked up the dress and we walked to the counter. He paid for the dress. We went back to the dorm and I sat the dress down.

" Chaos Control!"

We spent the rest of the night walking through the mall and talking about things. We chaos controlled back to my dorm. He leaned towards me and kissed me. I kissed back.

" Goodnight Emily. "

"Goodnight Shadow. "

I fell asleep.

Sorry that this chapter is short. Thank you fro reviewing. :)


End file.
